Si Deus Me Relinquit
by yondie93
Summary: Biru turqoise bertemu dengan biru amber. Keduanya mengalirkan air mata, ketakutan. Mereka berharap ada yang menolong hingga saat terakhir. -Fanfic respon untuk Kuroshitsuji 2 episode 1.


**Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**

**Si Deus Me Relinquit © Iwasaki Taku (Kuroshitsuji Black Box CD 2)**

**

* * *

**

**Si Deus Me Relinquit **

~If You Wish God to Leave Me Behind~

**

* * *

**

Gelap.

Dari balik jeruji besi, terlihat tubuh mungil itu menggigil ketakutan. Isakannya menggema, memilukan tiap orang yang mendengarnya. Namun dia tahu, isakannya itu tidak akan bisa meleburkan hati orang-orang di luar itu—orang-orang yang dengan keji menangkapnya dan mengurungnya di dalam kandang besi kotor layaknya seekor binatang. Jeruji besi itu juga ditutupi kain hitam tebal, agar dia tidak bisa melihat ke luar, ke mana dia akan dibawa.

Kain hitam membuat semuanya jadi gelap. Dia juga sendirian. Dan dia benci itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan dan tangis seorang anak dari luar. Ya—ada lagi anak bernasib malang sepertinya. Dikumpulkan di dalam kandang, kemudian dijual kepada orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan dengan membeli anak-anak dari orang-orang ini. Diadopsi? Dijadikan budak?

Kain hitam yang menutupi pun terbuka sedikit, rantai pengunci jeruji besi pun terbuka. Dilempar seorang anak dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan ke dalam kandang. Anak itu mengerang kesakitan karena kepalanya terbentur dasar dari kurungan.

"Diam di sana, bocah!" seru orang yang melemparnya dengan suara parau. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk kabur dari sini, atau berharap ada yang menolongmu. Siapa pun yang berhasil kami tangkap tidak akan pernah bisa pergi!" seruan itu pun dilanjutkan dengan tawa histeris ala maniak. Kandang kembali dikunci dan ditutup dengan kain hitam.

Anak yang baru dimasukkan itu pun meringkuk, menangis. Sementara anak yang duduk di pojok hanya memandangnya. Baru kali ini ada anak yang dikurung satu tempat dengannya. Dia pun perlahan mendekati anak yang tengah meringkuk itu, memanggilnya perlahan.

Siapa?

**xxx**

"Ohh, dia memang Ciel Phantomhive! Lihat matanya!"

Seseorang mengintip dari luar. Namun dua bocah itu dapat melihat dengan jelas—mata orang tua maniak yang berbinar-binar, seakan melihat harta karun emas yang bernilai sangat mahal.

"Berapa harganya?"

"Dia seharga dengan dua orang."

Dan memang benar-benar mahal.

Anak bernama Ciel Phantomhive itu menggenggam erat tangan temannya, berusaha bersembunyi dari para maniak itu. Dia masih polos, masih anak-anak, masih sepuluh tahun. Dia tak mengerti tentang apa yang dialaminya. Kenapa dia dijual? Untuk apa orang-orang itu membelinya?

Pemilik tangan yang digenggam itu pun membalas dengan merengkuh erat tubuh mungil yang rapuh itu. Ingin rasanya dia menenangkannya, berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun dia tahu, apa yang akan dia katakan nanti hanya akan menjadi janji kosong.

Biru turqoise bertemu dengan biru amber. Keduanya mengalirkan bulir air mata. Keduanya pun saling menggumamkan doa, berharap akan ada yang menolong mereka.

"Hei bocah Phantomhive, keluar kau! Sudah ada yang menunggu di luar sana," ujar orang tua berbadan besar sambil membuka rantai pengunci. Yang diajak menggeleng keras.

Orang itu pun berang, "Kau berani melawan, hah? Sini kau!"

Tangan Phantomhive muda itu pun diraih dan ditarik kuat, menyebabkan dirinya terpisah dengan temannya itu. Dia menjerit, menangis, melawan, meminta dilepaskan. Namun apa daya, orang tua itu lebih kuat. Orang itu hanya menertawakan perjuangan yang sia-sia itu sambil membawa pergi anak berambut kelabu pendek itu.

Sementara yang di dalam—yang berambut pirang hanya bisa berteriak, tidak ingin orang dianggapnya teman diambil darinya. Tangannya menggapai ke luar, air mata mengalir deras. Namun itu semua berhenti saat mendadak ada wanita paruh baya berdiri di depan jeruji besi tempat dia dikurung.

Wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti sambil mengamatinya. "Siapa namamu, anak manis?" tanyanya. Yang di dalam mundur perlahan dalam diam, menatap ngeri wanita di hadapannya.

"Tidak mau menjawab ya?" lanjut wanita itu lagi. "Namamu tidak penting, sebenarnya. Aku bisa memberimu nama nanti." Wanita itu membalikkan badannya, "Hei, kau! Aku ambil bocah berambut pirang ini. Berapa harganya?"

Turqoise itu pun terbelalak, tidak tahu seperti apa kegelapan yang nantinya akan menyelimutinya.

**xxx**

"Claude," panggil Alois sambil memainkan bidak catur yang berhamburan di hadapannya. Butlernya menoleh. "Kira-kira kapan ya, aku bisa bertemu dengan Ciel?"

"Ciel… Phantomhive, maksud anda?" tanya Claude memastikan. Alois mengangguk.

"Sudah sekitar empat tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Sejak kejadian itu, sejak kami terpisah di tempat itu…" Alois memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang sedikit gemetar. Air mata pun mengalir perlahan dari kedua turqoise miliknya. Namun butlernya, Claude Faustus, bergeming.

Alois mendelik tajam ke arah Claude, "Ayolah, Claude! Dramatislah sedikit!" serunya sambil menghapus air matanya. "Paling tidak berikan aku sapu tangan—atau lakukan sesuatu! Khawatir, takut, tenangkan aku—atau apapun!"

"Maaf, Master. Tapi saya sudah tahu bahwa anda hanya bepura-pura," komentar Claude dingin. Alois mendecakkan lidahnya dan melemparkan bidak catur di tangannya ke arah Claude, kesal.

"Keluar. Kau tidak berhasil menghiburku," perintah Alois sambil memutar kursinya menghadap jendela. Claude pun menunduk hormat dan menuruti perintah tuannya.

Alois memandang ke luar jendela, memperhatikan birunya lagit yang cerah. Biru. Langit. Ciel. Tanpa disadarinya, pikirannya kembali ke Phantomhive muda itu. Bocah yang dikurung bersama dengannya, yang ikut menangis ketakutan bersamanya. Sungguh rapuh, waktu itu.

"Ciel Phantomhive…" Alois menyebut nama itu dengan perlahan, merasakan bagaimana lidah dan bibirnya begerak. Dia pun tertawa kecil. "Kamu di mana sekarang?"

**-END-**

Review? :D


End file.
